A Hunter's Life
by The Infinite Void
Summary: Kazuo Netero was not a happy child. In fact, she would very much like to throttle her grandfather. She had work to do, being a Hunter. But the Old Man just had to make her life more difficult by forcing her to become an examiner. A SECRET examiner. What the hell? Undercover examiner? Fake examinee? "Go to Hades, old man..." "Ho ho ho."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Kazuo Nashima is my old account. **

**Hunter x hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Pls forgive me if this story is lousy. Criticisms are welcome but please don't sue. Thanks.**

* * *

"Oi, Old Man, you can't be serious, right? You actually want me to spy on the examinees..."

"Yup, I want you to dispose of the weaker ones who are not fit to take the Hunter Exam."

"Why~ I wanna test those examinees~ that's so UNFAIR! Why am i stuck with the job of babysitting when you guys have fun?"

"Your reward will be a day off from work. And Kazuo-kun, call me gramps,"

"Whatever, old man. Will there be chocolate?"

"Yes, yes, don't have to worry. By the way, you will have to spy on them by going as an examinee with the number tag 1 until Lippo's test. If you want to go all the way, there's no one stopping you."

"I accept. Seeing that there will be chocolate."

*chuckle* "I expected you to do your job even without chocolate. Be a good boy! No hard feelings!"

"OI! OLD MAN NETERO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT AND I AM A GIRL FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" I yelled at the other party on the phone, only to be answered with a few beeps. That old man, he hung up! To think i was looking forward to traumatizing those examinees! Oh, wait! He said dispose. That means fun. It was better than having to send assassination and job orders all around. The kind of job where you keep 10 phones or more which rings every few seconds because of people. Not to mention I had to call others to inform them about events and such. I also had to travel around to collect information which was annoying as I can't stop.

You know Netero? He is my grandpa. We are not related by blood but he found me abandoned and took me in, raising me as his adopted Granddaughter. I became a hunter at the age of six despite the age limits because the old man forced me to and passed at my first try. Then, I became part of the hunter association and took up the (tiring) job of vice-chairman. People will look at me and respect me for the rest of their live but I think differently. I REGRET it. Damn shitty old man. But he's still my grandfather.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ON A BLIMP**

"Hatsuo!"*sniff* "Someone must be talking about me" said Netero, amused. "No doubt it is that granddaughter of mine."

**BACK TO NATSUO**

* * *

As I was saying on the phone, I will have to spy on those examinees. Huzzah. They will probably mistake me for a boy again. Although I have long blonde hair. With sliver and purple streaks. That covers my cursed left eye. Actually, it isn't cursed. It just looks creepy. My right eye doesn't look any better. But really, how will you like a guy with a left eye glowing black and blue and a right eye that is both silver and gold with yellow and purple flames stare at you? Sounds exciting! What's more, i have a jagged shaped scar on my left cheek so the fringe really helps to cover it.

I found out two years ago that I wasn't human. Maybe I am a demon, seeing the demonic and scary aura I give out. Anyway, time to head for the waiting grounds. Seeing that l was in appropriate attire (Scarf despite the hot whether to cover the cross marks on my skin; Long sleeved coat over a plain white shirt to cover dark tattoos on arms that I was borne with; and short white pants with combat boots), I made my way towards the restaurant above the hunter exam. Interesting place. Well, I am hungry. Got a problem?

"Hey," I sauntered over towards the man at the counter. "May I have a sit for one, please?" He studied me carefully.

"Sure, what would you like to have?"

"Pizza without cheese, please. Small sized. And a triple steak combo. Don't forget the orange juice." I inwardly smirked. That was the sign to show that I am a hunter on duty.

"Very well. Sir, this way please." A man led the way towards the back of the restaurant. I twitched. _Sir? _I thought. Ah no matters. I am used to it.

He led me into a room and gave me the card 1 and left me to eat my pizza in peace. The sensation of going down is awesome. I wonder if I will meet Hisoka from the last exam. He killed some rookie the last time I saw him while I was spying on them. Surprisingly, he notice me in my Zetsu mode but never saw me. So maybe I am safe from the alien clown. Sure, I will have no problems defeating him, But he just freaks me out.

*TIME SKIP*

"..."

"..."

"..."

We stared at each other. Hisoka and I. Crap. You may want to ask how that happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Freaking damn it." I muttered. I had no idea how in the world did the door get stuck. One moment the door of the 'lift' was about to open, and the next moment, it got patiences snapped._

_"OPEN UP YOU STUPID DOOR! DO IT OR I SWEAR I WILL BURN THIS ROOM!" I yelled, clapping my hands together, creating a whirlwind of air and fire. And the room exploded. But the door remained jammed shut. And so, with a nen impacted kick, I sent the door flying out towards the unfortunate person in the way. The door split into two to my surprise, revelling a very happy Hisoka. I froze._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I did not know how to respond. So I just said," Yo." I was expecting a few cards to come flying my way and tensed, ready to jump ,but instead, he pat my head in a be a good kid way. And that sent shivers down my spine. "A ripe fruit... how exciting..." he muttered. Ripe fruit? Who was he kidding? Maybe he is hungry. At least he was not that bad.

I sat down and waited for the rest of the examinees to appear. A few people from the last exam were here to retake the exam. I seriously hope they will fail, because I am in charge of explaining the whole Hunter thing to the passed examinees with The Old Man and the creating and distribution of hunter cards. That also means more work: more tracking, more calls, more job orders and assassination requests equals to no resting.

Feinting sleep was a good way to analyse (a.k.a. spy) the examinees. Somewhere a good distance away, a fat pudgy looking guy walked over to me. _Ah. _I thought._ Tonpa the 'Rookie Crusher'. Nonsense._

"Hello. My name is Tonpa. You must be new here." He said in a friendly way, with his hand scratching his head. "Do you want anything to dri-"

"**Although laxatives will not affect me at the slightest, I suggest you keep those drink cans of yours. Unless you want to face an early death, which is tempting. Or do you want to personally face hell itself?" **I questioned in a monotone voice that unnerved him. Sweat dripped down his forehead and the pudgy man backed off. Coward.

I closed my eyes in contentment, ignoring the murmurs around me. I couldn't fall asleep. That depends on how my illness is treating me. Moments later, a loud scream broke the peaceful silence. I opened an eye to see Hisoka standing in front of a random rookie that appeared to be screaming in pain.

"Oh, how strange," Hisoka remarked, the smirk still plastered on his face. "He doesn't have any arms. Just magic, ladies and gentlemen." I inwardly applauded. They should have more of this kind of shows, where people gets tortured or killed. How entertaining!*sadistic laughter*

On the other hand, the victim whose arms are cut off by Hisoka, is screaming in pain. "You have to be more careful. And don't forget to apologize when you hit someone." Hisoka smiled. The mad clown smiled. Our gazes locked together for a terrifying moment and we smiled.

"There are always guys you shouldn't trust." I heard someone murmur. "#44: Hisoka the magician." It was the fat guy Tonpa. Bleh. Looking for another victim, huh? He continued pointing out everything. "Last year everyone said he would have won, but he almost killed a judge because he didn't like him. He was disqualified."(I did not like that judge either but that's another story) In front of him, the three listeners looked surprised. "And...And this year, he's being allowed to retake the test...?!" The uncle dressed in a black suit –number 403- asked, shock showing on his face.

"Sure! The judges change every year." He replied. "The judges are the ones that choose the contents of the tests. They hold all of the power: If a judge says "its "... No matter if the winner is a demon or anything else...

"Last year he mutilated not only the judges, but 20 participants that you won't see this year. Try to avoid him as much as possible..." Tonpa trailed off. "He's not the only one you should mistrust. But don't worry, I'll be here to explain anything to you!" Pft. Wish he will stop blabbering nonsense.

"I also advise you to avoid the boy sitting over there..." Tonpa pointed at me. "He may not look the type but he is dangerous." As if on cue, I sneezed, looking bewildered. Although it was only an act. The kid, blonde and oji-san sweat dropped at the sight.

"Ah! By the way..." he took out the cans of laxatives." Shall we drink to celebrate our meeting?" I felt a wave of rage. Here he was, trying to kick people out of the competition. Perhaps he needed a lesson on respect and sportsmanship. Besides, those people had potential. I can feel it. Never underestimate the power of Kazuo Netero's instincts.

In a second I was behind Tonpa. "Hey, Tonpa-san, do you have any more of those drinks left?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "S-s-sure," he stuttered. I inwardly smirked, leaning towards his ear and whispered in a monotone voice," Tonpa, that is not very nice, is it not? If I ever see you doing this again, you will not be eligible to take the hunter test. I am a hunter on duty so you better watch out, or the consequences will be great. Now give me one of those laxatives, and don't tell anyone about my little job." Taking a step back, I said out loud in a childish tone," This will be our little secret, okay? And thanks for the drinks!" I snapped open one of the cans and drunk. And drank it all. Poison cannot affect me. It was like drinking plain water.

"Tonpa-san, are you sure the drink has not expired yet?" I asked and made a screwed up face. "It tastes funny." He laughed nervously. "How? You think that... I am astonished..." Hmpp. One down.

* * *

**Sorry if the story is lousy... I promise to update quickly.**


	2. NOTICE

Yo. Whatsup, man.

It has recently come to my attention that this story is really crappy. I mean all the errors that I made. Plus, I lost the motivation to continue it.

I'll be blunt.

This story won't be updated for a long time.

Until I finished rewriting at least five long chapters.

Really sorry, yeah.


End file.
